Tratando de ser feliz
by akane.yangtz
Summary: Akane, decide tratar de ser feliz aunque no sea al lado de ranma, pesimo sumary por favor leanlo


Hola a todos, soy aKaNe Yangtz, y esta es la primera historia que publico espero sus review en donde me digan de favor que me hace falta. Bueno a continuación la leyenda clásica:

_Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, los tomo prestados solo con el fin de entretenerlos a ustedes, todos los derechos reservados para Rumiko-sensei_

_-aaa- _ pensamiento

-aaa- hablan

Estaba harta eso ella lo sabia… harta de ser siempre para el fea, marimacho, pechos planos, gorila, una mujer sin gracia, y un sin numero de conceptos mas, que acaso no lo entendía que lo amaba con todo su ser, ¡oh! Es verdad su tonto orgullo no deja que salga y el orgullo de el no dejaba que lo viera.

_**Una historia escrita y dirigida**_

Pero esta vez se había hartado, había iniciado bien el DIA pero no podía terminar bien, al atardecer tenían que aparecer eso trío de locas, bueno en realidad la única loca era kodashi, como siempre tratando de que ranma probara algún tipo de bocado preparados por ellas, estaba decido tendría que dejarlo, aunque le doliera el corazón y el alma ella no podía ya mas competir contra ellas, _será mejor tratar de ser solo amigos, aunque me duela y tratar de que ellas sean mis amigas _fue lo que pensó.

_**Por: aKaNe Yangtz**_

Quien imaginaria que tratara ella de pensar en convertirse en su amiga, si que se encontraba loca, pero si no podía tener a la persona que consideraba el amor de su vida, porque no tratar de llevar aun que sea una vida en paz, _una vida en paz _pensó eso era que ella tenia antes de que el llegara a su vida, en el fondo lo agradecía su vida ya no era tan aburrida como era, y era probable que no lo fuera mas, pero por lo menos llevar una vida mas tranquila.

_**Producida por Fanfiction net**_

Así que ese DIA se iría a descansar ya mañana hablaría con las chicas de su solución y con su papa, sobretodo con el.

"_**Tratando de ser feliz"**_

Un nuevo DIA comienza, si sobretodo para una chica peliazul lo primero a desayunar, después hablar con su padre, luego con las chicas, y por ultimo con el, se preguntaba si era lo correcto, estaba tomando una decisión que deberían tomar los dos.

Akane: buenos días

Kasumi: buenos días akane, lávate pronto estará el desayuno.

Akane: si one-san

Kasumi: Familia a desayunar!

Cada miembro de la familia, tomaba su respectivo lugar en la mesa, el desayuno comenzó tranquilo hasta que cierto padre intentaba robar la comida de cierto chico.

Ranma: oye eso es mió

Genma: debes ser mar rápido hijo, te falta entrenamiento

Ranma le atesto un golpe que lo mando a volar al estanque

Ranma: dime a quien le falta entrenamiento eh

Después de esto toda la familia se retiro, quedando solo ella en el comedor, pensativa, era el momento de hablar con su padre antes de que se pusiera a jugar con el tío genma al shogi.

Akane: papa podemos hablar un momento.

Soun: claro hija dime

Akane: puede ser en privado por favor

Esto a soun claro que no le gusto, así que se encaminaron al dojo.

Soun: dime hija que es lo que me tienes que decir

Akane: papa se que para ti el unir la escuela es lo mas importante, se que quieres que siga con la tradición, así que lo que te tengo que pedir me es muy doloroso para mi, por favor papa, disuelve el compromiso.

Soun: pero que dices akane, por qué!- soun ya tenia sus clásicas cataratas en los ojos-

Akane: papa, quiero decirte que, en realidad yo quiero mucho a ranma, pero sinceramente esto me esta destruyendo, ya no se quien soy, esto lo hace muy infeliz a el y eso no quiero, quiero que sea feliz y yo quiero ser feliz o por lo menos tratarlo, cada vez que me insulta yo me hundo mas, por favor papa, yo se que el puede sacar adelante este dojo no le quites el derecho que le diste, deja que trate de ser feliz, de llevar una vida en paz

Soun: hija pero…

Akane: papa constantemente peleamos, no hemos podido ni siquiera acercarnos un poco, se podría decir que ni siquiera podemos ser amigos, y lo que yo deseo es que aunque yo no se la mujer de el quiero su amistad.

Soun: lo que me pides no me lo esperaba, pero esta bien disolveremos el compromiso hija, no me agrada la idea, pero yo solo deseo tu felicidad.

Akane: gracias papa, solo algo mas, no le digas a ranma yo hablare con el.

Akane se acerco a su padre le dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, salio del dojo derramo un par de lagrimas ahora lo siguiente visitar al trío de locas. Como era fin de semana no se tendría que preocupar por ir al colegio.

Subió a su cuarto se dio una ducha, y se puso un lindo vestido celeste de tirantes con un gran moño en la espalda le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, bajo buscando a kasumi.

Akane: one-san voy a salir

Kasumi: oh akane a donde iras?

Akane: tengo que ver a unas chicas pero no te preocupes regresare para la cena, por cierto has visto a ranma.

Kasumi: si se fue a entrenar al dojo

Akane: esta bien bueno me voy

Kasumi: hasta luego

Akane salio del dojo, y se encamino muy pensativa como se los diría las reuniría a todas solo diría una a una era algo que no había pensado bien así que se dirigió primero al u-chan's.

Ukyo: bienvenido, ahora lo atiendo

Ukyo quien estaba de espaldas no vio que era akane hasta que esta se acerco al mostrador y le hablo

Akane: hola ukyo como estas

Ukyo: akane hola estoy muy bien, dime que se te ofrece

Akane: te quería pedir un favor podrías llamar a shampoo y kodashi y vernos aquí en una hora

Ukyo: de que se trata akane

Akane: he pensado un poco las cosas, me gustaría platicar con ustedes

Ukyo sintió algo de desconfianza pero vamos era akane, ella nunca trataría de hacer algún tipo de trampa o algo,

Ukyo: esta bien, en donde nos veremos

Akane: aquí ukyo espero no te moleste, sirve que tomamos la comida

Ukyo: de acuerdo, te estaré esperando

Akane: adiós ukyo

Akane salio decirle a las tres al mismo tiempo era lo mejor así se ahorraba el tener que explicar varias veces, decidió dar una vuelta por la ciudad para ir despejando su mente se sentía mal muy mal pero la decisión ya la había tomado no podía hecharse hacia no señor no akane tenido. Pasada la hora regreso al u-chan's ya ahí se encontraban shampoo y kodashi, ukyo se encontraba despachando a uno de sus clientes.

Akane: buenas tardes

Shampoo: ya llegar chica violenta, que es lo que querer hablar con shampoo

Kodashi: que es lo que quieres plebeya

Akane: porque no tomamos asiento y comemos ukyo podrías prepararnos unos okonomiyakis yo pago chicas.

Ukyo se dio a la tarea de prepararlos y todas se sentaron en la mesa mientras comían akane comenzó a hablar.

Akane: el motivo de que las reuní, es para lo siguiente, pero antes de contarles quisiera que me escuchar sin interrumpir están de acuerdo

Shampoo: chica violenta tener que decir que es lo que tramas

A ukyo que no le daba buena espina también estuvo de acuerdo.

Akane: yo tome una decisión chicas, me duele mucho pero se que es lo mejor, quiero que sepan que amo a ranma con todo mi corazón

Kodashi: jojojojojo mi ranma-sama nunca te amara

Eso le dolió a akane porque en parte era cierto

Akane: kodashi dije que no me interrumpieran, bien dejen continuo, lo amo demasiado pero yo se que en realidad el no será feliz conmigo así que decidí romper el compromiso, se que no soy la mujer que el deber a su lado no se cocinar, no soy tan buena luchadora, y además no le agrado mucho a el, jejejeje, pero esta pobre diabla se enamoro perdidamente, y es por eso que he desisto de ser su prometida, en otras palabras le dejo el camino libre para que lo conquisten y traten de hacerlo el hombre mas feliz del mundo, pero también yo quería por lo menos intentar ser su amiga, aunque a cada rato rompan paredes en mi casa, llenen el cuarto de pétalos negro o llegue una sarta de mini espátulas, se que no son tan malas, que me dicen podemos intentar ser amigas?

Las había dejado sin habla, pero pronto se les paso, esto era increíble ella se retiraba el mayor obstáculo en llegar a ranma se retiraba y por voluntad propia, era el momento perfecto para destruir solo a las otras 2, kodashi fue la primera en hablar

Kodashi: jojojojo era obvio que mi ranma-sama no te elegiría a ti, bien me voy, solo prometo no hacerte daño niñata, pero no quiero tu amistad- se retiro kodashi dando saltos en el tejado con su risa maniática. Mientras que ukyo le gritaba un par de palabras altisonantes, shampoo aprovecho y hablo también.

Shampoo: si chica violenta retirarse yo no tener que hacer daño, yo aceptar ser su amiga – se acerco a akane y le extendió la mano, esta la acepto – yo tener que irme tener que atender neko haten – y se fue en su bicicleta entusiasmada era una gran noticia tenia que contárselo a su abuela.

Akane: y bien ukyo aceptaras por lo menos mi amistad?

Ukyo: akane lo que has dicho hoy nos dejo sin habla, crees que es lo correcto? – _pero que diablos estoy diciendo es mi gran oportunidad y tu preguntando en si hizo lo correcto – _

Akane: si es lo correcto, el tiene que ser feliz con quien elija, yo ya me propuse llevar aunque sea una vida en paz.

Ukyo se acerco y le dio un abrazo, no era uno de acepto tu amistad si no uno de reconformación.

Ukyo: bien akane si esa fue tu decisión yo la acepto y trataremos de ser buenas amigas

Akane solo pudo sonreír

Akane: me tengo que ir prometí regresar para la cena

Ukyo: adiós akane

Akane salio del lugar, se empezaba a dirigir a su casa cuando vio una silueta en frente de ella, si esa silueta del hombre de sus sueños, seria mejor darle prisa al mal tiempo.

Ranma: en donde has estado te he estado buscando

Akane: vine a comer con ukyo

Ranma: eh y no me dijiste

Akane: ranma acompáñame hay algo que quiero contarte

Ambos empezaron a caminar, se dirigieron al parque y tomaron asiento en una de las bancas, ranma la notaba muy seria y algo no le agradaba había estado así toda la mañana.

Akane: ranma se que debí decírtelo antes a ti que a los demás, y que tenia que saber tu opinión al respecto, pero bueno lo hice con impulso.

Ranma; no entiendo de que me hablas akane que eso que hiciste

Akane: ranma hoy hable con mi padre, y le pedí que por favor disolviera nuestro compromiso, el acepto

Ranma que hiciste que y mi opinión no cuenta

Akane: calma ranma, yo mira la verdad es que ya no puedo mas con esto, nos hacemos daño DIA tras DIA yo quiero que intentemos se por lo menos amigos

Ranma: eso es lo que quieres pues bien akane, quien quisiera tenerte como prometida el hombre que este contigo no sabe a lo que se mete

Akane: ranma, esto es lo que trato de que veas me insultas cada vez que tienes oportunidad, peleamos en el primer momento, yo….

Ranma: tonta marimacho me voy a casa

Ranma no dejo que akane hablara y ella se quedo con lo que mas quería decir, que lo ama. Ranma iba furioso se atrevió a disolver el compromiso lo habían aceptado porque, porque lo hizo, el la amaba sintió que se le rompía el corazón, un hechizo si un hechizo eso podría ser ella dijo que venia de ver a las chicas de seguro alguna treta de shampoo y kodashi y ukyo la ayudaron, tendía que arreglar cuentas con ellas.

_Muchas gracias por leer, espero su review._


End file.
